Nintendogs + Cats/Glitches
Below are a number of glitches sometimes found in Nintendogs + Cats for the Nintendo 3DS or Nintendo 3DS XL. Most of these glitches are harmless to the player's progress in the game, only causing the game and animal to behave strangely for a short amount of time. Negative Coloured Hats This glitch only happens when the player puts two accessories on in a specific order. First, put the Chain Necklace on the dog. Next, put on the Black Top Hat, and it will turn white. Sometimes, the hat switches between black and white, other times it stays white, and, occasionally, the cream-colored stripe( where the red stripe was when the top hat was black) will disappear, making the hat pure white. This glitch also works with the Bonnet, where the whole Bonnet turns pure white. The glitch works with yet another hat, the Origami Hat, but instead of being pure white, it turns a cream color, with an even lighter yellow at the bottom of the hat. This also works for the striped bows. Pup's Pet Boomerang This glitch will work if the player's puppy is either at the mountain park, at the seaside park, or at the cafe. In order for it to work at home, the player must have no more than one puppy in the house. Take out the Boomerang and throw it, but make sure the puppy does not catch it. As the Boomerang is coming back, quickly tap "Supplies" and the Boomerang will stay in front of the screen. Go to the Accessories section and put any accessory on the puppy. Tap "Back" and the Boomerang will then be in front of/behind the puppy, following it wherever it goes. If the player calls/whistles for the puppy to come, it will still stay there and the player can pet the puppy with the boomerang. If the player gives the puppy a treat, brushes it or goes back, the Boomerang will disappear back into the supplies area. It will also disappear if you put out any type of drink or food, or take out another toy. BoomerangGlitch2.JPG|A sheltie coming up to the screen even though the boomerang is still there. BoomerangGlitch3.JPG|The boomerang "following" a sheltie. The Greedy Kitten Glitch Sometimes, when the player's kitten brings him/her a present, if it is left idle for too long, it will take back the present before it can be opened, and does its own thing. The annoying part of this glitch is that the player cannot call the kitten or another pet back. If you want a present that the kitten wont open you must leave the nintendo power on and they must wait 40 - 45 minutes and if time is up tap your kittens icon and the kitten should come back.The trick to know if your kitten is gone out for a gift is that if the kitten is not in the house. The Great Escape For this glitch to work the player will need to have 3 dogs at home, only dogs. Give the dogs a Soccer Ball or a Beach Ball and they will interact with it. Sometimes, two of the dogs will head straight for the door and the third walks in place, going in circles. The two that were headed for the door, walk into the wall where the door is (going nowhere) trying to barge past it, and out the door. At other times all three of the dogs go to the door. Occasionally, one might get "out," but it will only turn around, go back in, and try to get out again. The solution is to call the dogs, but sometimes it will cure itself. This glitch is an example of physically incomplete/inconsistent walls. Zombie Mr. Froggins The wind-up toy Mr. Froggins will occasionally go through the head of a chihuahua after the dog catches it. The dog will continue to behave as if Mr. Froggins is still in his or her mouth, shaking an invisible toy back and forth. Eventually the dog will drop the toy (as with any other toy) and Mr. Froggins will simply fall out of the chihuahua's head. It can also be placed back in the inventory as if there were no glitch, so it seems to be a harmless glitch. The glitch seems only to affect the chihuahua breed, probably because it's so small. HNI 0063.jpg|Mr. Froggins in the head of a chihuahua mrfrogginshead.jpg|The chihuahua will still behave as if Mr. Froggins is in his or her mouth BoomerangGlitch3.JPG|ITS CHASING ME!! Missing Strawberry Hood For whatever reason, sometimes players will be unable to get a Strawberry Hood from the Secondhand Shop. Some players, though with the necessary recyclables, may be unable to obtain a Strawberry Hood due to a glitch with Mr. R. Im Sorry I Lost The Present Occasionally, when a kitten finds a present, the cat will step outside for no reason and it will not bring back a present. It will walk in place for a while until the player whistles. This glitch best works if the home is in the Japanese style. Category:Glitches